


Guardian Angel

by SoulStealer1987, WispTheSpectre



Series: Overwatch Shenanigans [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D:, Depression, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, heroes do die, or original god mind characters, sorry mercy, why is there no tag for original null sector characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispTheSpectre/pseuds/WispTheSpectre
Summary: Or: in which Mercy decides to take Junkrat's extremely shitty health into her own hands. Then shit hits the fan.When Overwatch was recalled, the old members weren't enough. Not to mention most of them didn't even answer. So, they had to bring in new recruits. The famous musician Lucio, the rock-star gamer D.Va, even a Bastion Unit. But one person stood out from the rest.Jamison Fawkes. A.K.A. 'Junkrat'.This is a completed roleplay between us authors on Quotev, because my roleplay partner shipped Mercyrat too much, and I wound up getting into it as well. Not even questioning it at this point.





	1. Sleep Is For The WEAK!

When Overwatch was recalled, the old members weren't enough. Not to mention most of them didn't even answer. So, they had to bring in new recruits. The famous musician Lucio, the rock-star gamer D.Va, even a Bastion Unit. But one person stood out from the rest.

Jamison Fawkes. A.K.A. 'Junkrat'.

He didn't stand out for a good reason, though. Out of all the agents, Jamison's health was by far the worst. Even his bodyguard was pretty healthy. Jamison was constantly working on explosives, which meant breathing in the after-dose of one. Not to mention he rarely eats any of the four food groups. Angela Ziegler, A.K.A 'Mercy' personally took it upon herself to look after his health. 

Will she regret that decision? Probably.

Actually, strike that. She was definitely going to regret this. "Jamison-"

Yeah, annoying someone with a thing for explosives was never a good thing.

"What is it now, Blondie!? Can't ya see i'm workin' 'ere!?" Junkrat was working on another RIP-Tire.

"Um. Yes. I can see that." Angela stammered. "You'd probably work better if you got some sleep in the near future, though."

"Nah, mate! Sleeps overrated. Besides, I'm sure I can finish this thing in the next... uh... four hours!"

"You'd be able to finish it in two if you got some sleep."

"Eh. Not tired."

"I'll get some sleep when I want some sleep!"

"If you don't go to sleep voluntarily sometime soon, you'll pass out, and you might not like where you pass out." Or... she could theoretically get Ana to do it. That could work.

Junkrat took off his mechanical hand, then put it up to Angela's face. "Talk to the hand, Blondie!"

"The hand doesn't desperately need sleep, Jamison."

"OI! It's Junkrat!"

"I will gladly call you Junkrat if you by some miracle start sleeping regularly. It's my responsibility to take care of everyone here, and unfortunately that includes you."

"Forget it! I just wanna keep doin' this, okay? Leave me alone, mate!"

Angela walked towards Ana's room and knocked.

"What's up, Angela?"

"Can you sleep dart someone?" Angela asked. Annoyance (at Jamison, not Ana) leaked into her voice. "Please?"

"Is it that Jamison boy? Oh please, he isn't sleeping anytime soon."

"Exactly. That's why I need you to sleep dart him." Angela was getting desperate.

"No, I mean I can't sleep dart him! He falls asleep for about six seconds, then gets right back up! Believe me, I've tried! You want him to sleep, you'll have to persuade him to."

Angela groaned. "Damn. This'll be fun. Well... thanks anyway?" She walked off without waiting for an answer, and right back into his 'lab', and he clearly wasn't happy to see her.

"I'm not sleepin'!"

"I can see that." Impulsively, she sat down and crossed her arms. "I'm not leavin'. Not until you do." She'd tried to imitate his accent, and she was pretty sure she'd failed miserably, but what the hell.

"What? You suddenly take an interest in bombs?"

"No, but it is in everyone's best interest that you get some sleep. So, not leaving until you go to sleep."

"Haha! YOU'RE gonna fall asleep in here, mate! I don't ever sleep!"

Angela scowled. "We'll see about that." Jamison Fawkes was stubborn, but she was just as stubborn. So she waited. And waited. And waited... 

It seemed neither of them had any intent on falling asleep that night. It was 2:00. He was working away on more bombs, and she was just watching.

"... Are you a vampire or somethin'?"

"No," said Angela, who was honestly struggling at this point but determined not to show it. "Are you?"

"Hmm... Good question! Got any garlic?"

"Could get some from the kitchen, but it's already been established that I'm not leaving anytime soon, so..."

"Geez, of all the times for Roadie to not be here!"

"We both know he'd agree with me."

"No he would not! Roadie ALWAYS has my back! No matter what!"

Angela allowed herself a tired smile. "If he wants what's best for you, then he would agree with me."

"I... ugh, you turned that around on me! You WITCH!"

"Actually might have a witch costume somewhere in my closet. Maybe I'll bring it out for Halloween."

"Oooo! I've got a Junkenstein costume! A perfect pair, eh?"

Angela would have smiled if she wasn't too tired to bother. He might have been right... no, she was not going to sleep. Not before he did. "I suppose so." She made a mental note to get more caffeine in her system beforehand if she ever did this again.

"Ooo, I can get Roadie to be my monster! Don't know who would be your servant, though."

No response from Angela. She was fast asleep.

"Haha! I win I win I win!" Junkrat realized how loud he was being, then whispered. "I win... I win..."

It didn't really matter, because she was out like a light. Looks like someone was a huge hypocrite, lecturing everyone else about sleep and not getting any herself. SHAME!

Junkrat couldn't just leave her like that. It didn't look like a very comfortable position. He picked her up, and brought her to her bedroom.


	2. Shit Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning (if it still counted as that), Angela was... surprised, to say the least. And also confused. Very confused. She found herself heading back to Junkrat's lab, for... some reason.
> 
> In which shit hits the fan. Also more characters. But they don't hit the fan.

The next morning (if it still counted as that), Angela was... surprised, to say the least. And also confused. Very confused. She found herself heading back to Junkrat's lab, for... some reason. When she opened the door, he wasn't working on his explosives, but instead, working on his mechanical arm. He didn't notice her.

"Good morning, Jami-sorry, Junkrat."

"Mornin'? Ha! What side of the bed did YOU wake up on?"

"Uh..." She paused briefly, then checked her watch. If she'd been drinking something, she would have done a spit-take. "Mein Gott."

"I gotta say, mate, you're light as a feather! Barely took any effort to get you to bed!"

Now she was really glad she wasn't drinking anything. "You... what?!" Angela was almost certain that she'd turned a bright red at this point. This was why she shouldn't have answered the recall.

"Yeah! I won the game! And, you know, I couldn't just leave ya here!"

"I... appreciate it, but your health is not a game."

"If ya think really hard, everythin's a game!"

Angela groaned. "It is NOT."

"Give me a good reason why it's not!"

"Because you can respawn in games. You get as many chances as you need! This is real life, and... a-and..." WHY DID SHE HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THIS. "...and I don't want to lose anyone else." She was crying now, and at this point, she didn't care.

"Woah, geez mate, I'm sorry! Look, I'll get some sleep, just clog up that faucet, okay?"

"Don't... be sorry. It's not y-your fault. You're not the one who's failed... everyone."

"Hey, HEY! Turn that frown upside down, alright? Ya think like that and you're not gonna get anywhere!"

Angela managed a halfhearted smile. "You'd be surprised."

"Okay, look, how 'about this? I'm yours for the whole day! I'll do anything ya want. Whether that be gettin' sleep, eatin *sigh* healthy foods, or *bigger sigh* gettin' proper exercise, i'll do it."

"Ha... alright. Thank you." It went without saying what she was really thanking him for. "In that case... get some sleep. Please."

"*sigh* Alright fine." Junkrat put his arm back on, got up, turned, then dropped onto a single blanket. No pillow, no mattress, nothing. Just a blanket.

Two and a half weeks later, they were all geared up to go on a mission. The team consisted of Mercy, Junkrat, Ana, Reinhardt, D.Va, and Lúcio. Not the greatest team composition, but it was too late to change anything. Whoops.

"Alroight, anyone wanna tell us where we're goin?"

"I dunno, Jamie!" D.Va exclaimed, doing something on her phone... in her mech. "HaHA! Hey, Lu! You're going DOWN!" On second thought, looked like she was playing a game with Lúcio. And if her comment, and his worried expression were any indication, he was losing badly.

"I believe we're stopping Talon from doing... something." Angela muttered, almost as confused as the others. Almost. "Ana?" She sounded distracted.

"According to Winston, they've sent quite a few of their troops to assassinate a young girl named 'Efi Oladele'."

D.Va nearly dropped her phone. "Is that the girl I think it is? HOLY SHIT! We gotta stop 'em!"

"I... believe that is why we're here, Hana." Angela said quietly. She still sounded distracted, which probably wasn't normal.

"Oh. Okay, let's DO THIS!"

"Hey, Blondie, you alright? You're usually completely focused on a mission!"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Completely fine. Thanks." She nodded quickly.

Junkrat didn't think she was completely fine, but hey, what did he know? He was an explosives obsessed freak. "Yo, Cap Amari, how long till we get there?"

"Not that long. Mainly because we're here."

"So... what's the plan of attack?" D.Va asked. Reinhardt only grinned.

"Plan: ATTACK!" He looked ready to charge out there, too, but a look from Ana put an end to that plan. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be! I like the way you think! Even if it probably wouldn't work."

Ana opened the Jet door, ready to talk business. "Alright, here's the plan-"

Before she could talk, Junkrat jumped out the door.

"I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING!"

Fortunately for the sake of their stealth, Angela had surprisingly quick reflexes, and was able to haul him back in before he'd gotten far. "What's the plan?"

"Efi is attending a speech today. Similar to Mondatta, might I add. I've gotten Athena to lay out specific locations for everyone to stay in. If anyone sees any Talon troops anywhere, you take them out quietly." Ana looked to Junkrat and Reinhardt. "QUIETLY."

Reinhardt saluted. "Understood, my friend. I will be the very definition of quiet!" It was debatable whether that was possible, and... actually, this was a terrible team for a stealth mission.

"Verstanden."

"Haha, you GOT IT!" D.Va cheered. "Nobody's seeing me this time!" Angela nearly groaned aloud as she remembered the reason D.Va had been banned from streaming during missions, because being mobbed by fans didn't exactly work out well.

"No prob! No complaints here!"

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

"Alright, now- Oh, and by the way. Angela, you're partnered up with Junkrat."

"Wonderful." Angela muttered, not sounding thrilled, or even close to it. If anything, she still sounded distracted. Junkrat didn't get a chance to ask her about it until the mission was well under way, and the two of them were already in position.

"Mind tellin' me what's on your mind? I'm curious why you seem so distracted!"

"I'm not distracted." She insisted, looking down at the kid giving her speech. There was a very good reason why she was distracted, and it had everything to do with why she was on this mission in the first place.

"Really? Not distracted, huh?" Junkrat started making silly faces behind her head.

She didn't notice for a full minute, and when she did, it took her a second to respond. "Uh... no. I'm not distracted." Sure she wasn't.

"Look, I know you're distracted! You're not very good at hidin' it. Just tell me!"

Angela sighed, and turned to him. "Fine. It's-" Shots rang out below them, and she visibly paled. "I'll tell you later." She was gripping her staff like it was her lifeline, which also wasn't usual.


	3. "I Have Crippling Depression"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another floor in the next building, Lúcio was dealing with a Talon grunt. Junkrat threw a Concussion Mine at the grunt. He didn't blow it up, he just threw it at his head. The other guy fell to the floor. 
> 
> In which I have maybe a little too much fun making Mercy depressed. I'm a sadist. Wisp's a sadist. We're all sadists now.

On another floor in the next building, Lúcio was dealing with a Talon grunt. Junkrat threw a Concussion Mine at the grunt. He didn't blow it up, he just threw it at his head. The other guy fell to the floor. 

"Thanks, crazy junker dude!" Lúcio yelled. "But there's more on the way, and they're coming up through your building!"

Meanwhile, the kid - Efi - had taken a sniper round to her neck. She wasn't dead yet, but... she would be soon. Angela really didn't feel like toying with life and death today, so she looked both ways, tried to glide to Efi... emphasis on tried. She soon found her path blocked by what looked like a modified OR-15.

"I can save her." Angela said simply, hoping that it would be enough. She'd have time to regret everything she'd ever done after the mission was complete.

"You are Angela Ziegler, a member of the recently recalled Overwatch. According to the Petras Act, all Overwatch related activities is deemed illegal. You shall not take another step closer to Efi."

Angela groaned. "Do you want her to die, or not? We're on your side."

The OR-15 looked to Efi, then back to Angela. Familiar with her work, the Omnic made a quick decision.

"...just this once."

She nodded, and immediately got to work. The damage was better than it looked, fortunately, and nothing she couldn't fix. As long as nothing interrupted her...

Well, something was ABOUT to interrupt her, until they got a bomb to the face. Reaper stumbled back, and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was scowling underneath the mask. 

"You are the most annoying one in Overwatch."

"Thanks! I get that a lot!"

Angela finished her work, and helped Efi to her feet. "Be careful."

"Hoo... Ah, Thanks, Miss!"

"Efi! We must get to safety." Efi got on the OR-15's back. The omnic looked back to Angela. "... Thank you."

They ran off.

Angela smiled to herself, then reenabled her comms. "Target is safe."

"Excellent! Now, that just leaves the problem of Talon."

"Yeah, no kiddin'! Me and D.Va are fightin' a hoard of 'em!"

"Verstanden. I'm on my way."

Well, she would have been, if Junkrat's flying body didn't stop her. He flew right into her. Reaper was giving him some trouble. In case that wasn't obvious.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

Junkrat was very clearly out cold, so she wasn't expecting any help from him. Instead, she shakily pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Reaper. "What... happened to you?"

"You tell me, doc." Reaper pointed one of his shotguns at her head. "Your time is up."

Angela smiled, oddly enough. "Good."


	4. MERCY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP BEING DEPRESSING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper was confused. (But who wouldn't be?) "'Good?' What do you mean 'good'?"
> 
> In which Mercy asks Reaper to kill her, and she almost gets her wish. Also Mercy is very very depressing. And depressed.

Reaper was confused. (But who wouldn't be?) "'Good?' What do you mean 'Good'?"

"You seriously didn't know?" Angela almost laughed. "Doesn't really matter at this point. Go ahead. Kill me... please."

Reaper cackled. "My pleasure." Reaper was about to pull the trigger, too, until a giant hammer interrupted him.

"Hammer DOWN!" 

D.Va proceeded to literally land her mech on top of Reaper, firing the fusion cannons all the while. "THAT'S what you get for messing with a kid!"

Reaper wraith formed out from under the mech. He retreated. He hated when he didn't get to kill anyone. 

Ana manged to get down to them.

"Angela! Are you okay?"

"Yes." No. "I'm fine." She wasn't fine.

"Alright, the target is safe, let's roll out... Oh, and someone pick up Jamison."

Reinhardt reluctantly did so, and... well. That went better than expected. A lot better than expected, actually. Although... well, Angela hadn't exactly been lying to Reaper.

When Junkrat woke up, he was on his 'bed', with Angela sitting in a chair near him. "Hooley dooley... What happened?"

"A lot of things." Angela said simply. "Good news: nobody died. That includes the girl we were protecting."

"Oooo, a success then! I love those!" Junkrat sat up. "Now then. If i'm not mistaken, you've got somethin' to share with me, mate."

Angela's smile faded. "It was too much to hope you'd forget about that."

"I don't forget much, mate. I got a lot to remember, this is a piece of cake!"

"Fine." She sighed. "But get comfortable, because it's not exactly a short story."

"I got a long attention span!"

That was a surprise, but Angela chose not to comment on it, instead... thinking about things she hadn't thought about since the mission, and typically wouldn't voluntarily. Her eyes watered, but she was determined not to cry. She had to tell someone eventually, after all. Might as well be him.

"My parents died when I was younger than Hana." She said finally. "No, not died. They were killed. By omnics, in the crisis. It was only luck that I survived... and at the time, I wished the omnics had killed me too. Sometimes, I still do."

"Oh... geez, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring back old memories."

"That's not everything, either." Angela continued, and reached down, picking up her staff. "Things haven't gone badly enough for me to need to do this yet, but..." She took a deep breath. "I can bring back the dead. As long as they haven't been dead for long. That's... that's how Reaper became what he is. I didn't get to him fast enough. I knew him before he was Reaper, and... well, that hasn't exactly helped."

"Wait, you made Reapey? You can't blame yourself for that! You didn't know he would... ergh... become THAT!"

She frowned. "No, but... I should have known he didn't want me to save him. Everyone he's killed since then? It's almost like I've killed them myself. Would you like to know something, Junkrat? He had his gun to my head for a while. I asked him to shoot me. I almost got my wish."

"Now why in the bloody blazes would you do that!? We need you around here! Ya can't just go and kill yourself!"

"That's why I asked him to do it."

"You just said that you feel like everyone he's killed YOU killed. Therefore, you almost killed yourself!"

Angela smiled wryly. "You've got a point there, I suppose. But... honestly? All I've ever done is let people down."

"Excuse me? No you have NOT! Think of all the times you've saved my skin! Hell, half of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!"

"And think of all the times I failed. When someone died, someone that I could have saved, if I hadn't gotten there too late."

"You know what, why are we even arguing? There's no point, we both know I'm right!"

Angela said nothing.

"Whether you like it or not, there are people here who care about you! And you better not forget that!"

She managed a more genuine smile. "Thanks... I needed that."

Junkrat smiled. "No worries, mate!" He stood up. "Now, I gotta go see if Roadie got back from that fishin' thing yet. Catch ya on the flip side!"

She nodded. "Got it."


	5. Roadhog Was The First Mercyrat Shipper Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Junkrat, Angela, and Roadhog were sitting in the cafeteria. Angela was forcing Junkrat to eat healthy foods. "They really don't taste that bad," she insisted.
> 
> In which we actually have some fluff...! Don't get used to it, though. There's a reason I tagged this with Major Character Death, after all. That's the only spoilery tag I've used so far. More will come once certain chapters are up.

A week later, Junkrat, Angela, and Roadhog were sitting in the cafeteria. Angela was forcing Junkrat to eat healthy foods. "They really don't taste that bad," she insisted.

"Gah! How can anyone eat 'lettuce'!? It's terrible!"

"It's basically just water."

"Oh, don't you start too, Roadie!"

"It's good for you," Angela continued, crossing her arms.

"Good for you, smood for shou! I'll tell you the four basic food groups; Beans, Bacon, Whiskey, and Lard!"

"Beans are good in moderation. The rest is not."

"...hmm... never thought of it that way!"

"Will you at least eat the lettuce?"

"Ergh... FINE!" Junkrat reluctantly ate the lettuce, making silly faces every time he chewed. It made Angela giggle.

"That's honestly adorable."

"OI! I'm not adorable! I'm terrifying!"

She smiled. "Not really."

Roadhog looked to Junkrat, then back to Angela. "Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked confused, but nodded. "Yes, of course."

They walked outside the cafeteria, where Junkrat couldn't hear them.

"Be careful."

"Of... what?"

"I see the way you look at Jamison."

"I have no interest in a relationship." Angela said bluntly. "I... would only wind up hurting him."

"How so?"

"I hurt everyone I let myself get close to... and anyway, it's better this way."

"You do now? Well, I'd say that's a lie."

"Fine. Let's see... my parents died because I hid and kept them from evacuating when they should have... they should have just left me to die and saved themselves. For a while, I thought Ana hadn't survived. She did, but... she's not the same. Anyone can see that. Whatever happened there, it made her die a little inside... and it's my fault. I should have been there for her. Jack Morrison, died in the explosion, never even found his body, or if we did it was too mutilated to recognize. Arguing with Gabriel Reyes over something I brought up originally... and don't get me started on Gabriel Reyes. Then Liao, and Gérard, and... would you like me to continue? Because I'd rather not."

"You can't blame yourself for your parents death. If they were in your position, still alive and well, i'm sure they would do anything to go back in time and die in your place. They would want you to stay alive, and that's exactly what you did."

"What makes you think I wanted to stay alive in the first place?"

"What now? You want to kill yourself? Please, I've had enough of that. Why do you think me and Rat joined Overwatch in the first place? We were tired of all the death. You going and getting killed, by yourself or not? Nu-uh. Not gonna happen."

"As I said, I would only hurt him."

"I disagree-" Roadhog glanced down at his watch, which was way too small for his giant hand. "Crap. We'll talk later. Just think about what I said." He walked away. Angela did as well, but not to where Junkrat was. She wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going. She just let her feet take her wherever, and... found herself outside the base. 

Whoever had the bright idea to put the Watchpoint on a cliff definitely hadn't factored in depression.


	6. Zenyatta is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for her, she wasn't alone out there. Zenyatta was meditating on the edge of the cliff. She would have snuck away from him, if it weren't for... "Peace be upon you, Doctor." Angela nodded respectfully. 
> 
> In which Zen is here to help! Maybe. And the two of us have too much fun roleplaying our mains. Try and guess who mains who, if ya want! Or not.

Luckily for her, she wasn't alone out there. Zenyatta was meditating on the edge of the cliff. She would have snuck away from him, if it weren't for... "Peace be upon you, Doctor." Angela nodded respectfully. 

"Greetings, Zenyatta."

"You seem troubled. Do you mind enlightening me on your current position?"

Angela sighed. It... couldn't hurt, right? Who was she kidding, it could definitely hurt, probably would hurt, but... "Have you ever felt that everyone you care about gets hurt... because of you?"

"Indeed. I sometimes think about my presence in the Shambali, or lack there of. I sometimes think to myself 'If I stayed, would Mondatta be alive?' Or in other thoughts 'If I stayed, could I have taken the bullet for him?'"

"How do you... deal with it?"

Angela stared out at the horizon, not looking at Zenyatta. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course, Doctor. Any inquiry you may have, I will happily respond."

"Sometimes... all the time... I feel like everyone I care about gets hurt. But there's... someone. I don't want him to get hurt. But..."

"Do you remember your role here, Doctor? You are a Support, just like me. But unlike me, you have something different. You have everyone's respect."

"And you don't? I respect you. Anyone who doesn't is a fool not to."

"I'm afraid that doesn't apply to everyone. I am an omnic, some people here still have not forgiven us for the Crisis."

"My parents were killed by omnics. Because of me. I don't blame you for it, or Bastion, or any other omnics. The ones who did it are dead. The only person still alive to blame at this point is myself."

"...tell me, Doctor. What would happen if you never joined Overwatch?"

Angela was silent. She really didn't know what to say to that.

"Would Genji be alive and well? Would half of the original members even be alive? What about your healing technology? It is far more superior then my harmony orb, or Lúcio's music."

"Someone else would have done what I did, and likely done it better."

"Nonsense, Doctor. You must not think so lowly of yourself. Thinking such thoughts will only cause more discord."

"If that's the case, then there's already a lot, because I've been thinking them for years."

"...Doctor, if it weren't for you, Jamison wouldn't be alive."

"You're not wrong, but..."

"Jamison is this 'someone' you referred to earlier, correct?"

Angela said nothing, but managed a nod.

"These thoughts... they will only keep occurring if you don't get help. I would suggest... If my previous question is any concern, I believe you know what I mean."

"So you're saying he can do what I never could? Right. Tell me another one."

"I believe I have said enough." Zenyatta hovered up. "I need to check on Genji and Hanzo. I'd be surprised if they haven't killed each other yet."

Angela swallowed nervously. "You know where to find me if they have."


	7. More Fluff? This Can't Be Right. WHERE'S THE ANGST!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She then went back to her office, and was surprised to find Junkrat in there. He seemed giddy when she came in. "Oi! Blondie! Lookit!" There was a frog in his hands.
> 
> In which Junkrat finds a frog. That definitely has nothing to do with Lúcio. Nope. Definitely not. I mean, come on. Not every frog in existence has to do with Lúcio, right? Right.

She then went back to her office, and was surprised to find Junkrat in there. He seemed giddy when she came in. "Oi! Blondie! Lookit!" There was a frog in his hands.

Angela looked. "Why... do you have a frog?"

"I found it outside! Ain't it cute?"

The frog licked its eyeball.

"I... guess."

"Oi! Before I forget, what did you an' Hog talk about?"

Angela visibly stiffened. "Your... ah, health." It wasn't that much of a lie, she supposed.

"Ooo! Is it gettin' betteh?"

She nodded. "Yes, thankfully."

"Yeah, you know I HAVE felt a little better lately! Maybe bein' healthy ain't half bad!"

"I told you."

The frog Junkrat was holding suddenly jumped onto her head.

"Oi! Looks like you've got a fan!"

"Oh! Uh..." She reached up for it and held it herself. "Somehow I feel like Lúcio would appreciate you more than me." Junkrat laughed at the joke, and Angela grinned. "You're right. He is cute."

Just then, Lúcio literally bounced into the room. He looked relieved. "Oh, you found Froggy! Oh yeah!" Angela burst out laughing, being careful not to drop the frog. 

"Wait, he's actually yours?"

"Yeah! The little bugger got out of his cage! C'mere, you!" She handed Lúcio his frog back. "Thanks a million!"

Angela nodded. "No problem."

Lúcio skated out, and Roadhog walked in. "Rat, explosives?"

"Ooo, roight! I almost forgot!"

Angela glanced between the two. "Explosives?"

"Yeah! We've been working on a new type of bomb that'll be even bettah! We've worked out all of the technical stuff and now it's time to start testin'!"

"Just don't blow yourselves up. Please."

"No guarantees! Haha!" Junkrat ran out of the room. 

Roadhog looked to Angela. "'Please'? Huh." He followed Junkrat.


	8. This Is Why You Always Need A Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a week later, there was another mission. Junkrat, Roadhog, Torbjörn, Tracer, and D.Va were flying to King's Row.
> 
> In which shit is about to get REAL. (Also, why don't they have a healer? SHAME!)

Half a week later, there was another mission. Junkrat, Roadhog, Torbjörn, Tracer, and D.Va were flying to King's Row.

"So! What are we doing this time?" D.Va asked, playing some game on her phone, while in her mech, as usual.

"They be sending us to King's Row. There's been a hostage situation, and they've sent US to deal with it! US!!!"

"Wait, King's Row? I don't think me and Roadie are very welcome here."

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry, loves! We can handle this!" Tracer insisted. "Probably. Oi, Torby! Remember the uprising mission? If we were able to handle that, we can handle anything!"

"Puh, we barely made it out alive! Uprising was hard to handle, you think Talon'll be any easier!?"

"Well, we've beaten 'em before! 'Sides, I can run in, grab the hostages, and get them out before anything bad happens! S'not hard!

"Yeah! Listen to the brit, Mister Gnome!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Haha, good one, love!"

"Uh..." D.Va stammered, suddenly more interested in what was out the window than her game, which was a first. "Am I the only one that's worried about that?"

"Worried about wha-" They looked out the window of the jet, to see not only Talon troops, but repainted Null Sector as well.

"Hooley Dooley."

Tracer scowled. "Them AGAIN? Bloody hell!"

"Aww shit, Hog! We get to bash some omnic heads!"

Roadhog let out a short chuckle.

D.Va stopped playing her game entirely, now completely serious and completely focused. "What's the plan? I'm... hoping there's a plan."

Everyone looked at each other, nobody stepping up to respond. "Uh... Athena?"

"The plan was to sneak in, but... that's no longer possible. They have at least one god mind on their side. Possibly two. So our best bet is to destroy the Null Sector omnics."

"Yeah! Time to blow up some bots! Uh... we don't have ta be quiet, roight?"

There was a hint of irritation in Athena's voice when she spoke again. "I was not done, Agent Fawkes. First, Agent Oxton will get the hostages out. I will cause a diversion elsewhere while she's doing this. Once it's all clear, you may blow up bots to your hearts content."

"Alroight! Can we start? I really wanna start!"

"Well... Agent Oxton?"

"I'm on it!" Tracer zipped off.

"So... what exactly is this 'diversion'?" That was a valid question, coming from Roadhog of all people.

Athena would have been smiling if she had a face. "You'll see." Elsewhere, one of the Null Sector Bastions suddenly blinked a vibrant blue... Athena's blue. The others didn't have a second to react before the one Athena was controlling switched into Sentry and literally RIPPED through the others. "And... done."

"Whoa! Bloody 'ell, mate! Who knew you were so badass!"

"Thank you. I prefer not to do this, but... well. Let's discuss something else."

"How long will it take for Tracer to get the hostages?" That was a pretty good question, also coming from Roadhog of all people.

"She should be done, right about... now."

"Oi, loves!" Tracer's voice came into the comms. "Got the hostages, might have run into a few wee problems."

"What's up, Cadet? Run into a wall again?"

"No! It's-" Gunfire rang out. "It's NOT a wall! It's that bloody spider! I mean sniper! I mean... yeah, just need backup!"

Junkrat and Roadhog were practically out the door. "Let's go bust some heads!"

"HAHAHA! Those bloody omnics don't stand a CHANCE against us!"

D.Va quickly followed them. Torbjörn walked after them, muttering to himself. "Kids these days..."

They exploded, shot, and bashed their way into the giant building Tracer was in. When they made it to the massive room she was fighting in, they saw why she needed help. 

Widowmaker, along with the recently escaped Doomfist was fighting her, along with what appeared to be a OR-14.

D.Va put up her Defense Matrix, practically eating up their bullets. "Any chance you guys could- oh! Thanks!"

"Rat, wanna put that new explosive to use?"

"Oh, you bet I do! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Junkrat roared up his RIP-Tire, and it went straight to the OR-14. When it blew up, it even manged to push back Widowmaker and Doomfist, while destroying the OR-14 in the process. Not bad. Not bad at all. Tracer zipped in, took a few potshots at Widow and Doomfist, then recalled back.

D.Va and Roadhog protected Torbjorn as he built a Turret. Once he was finished, they went up and close to Doomfist. He was by far the most dangerous of them. Or so they thought... That was, of course, before Reaper dropped down from a higher level, yelling something along the lines of "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Luckily, no one had been shot TOO badly at. Thanks to D.Va's Defense Matrix, they were able to get out of the way. He did destroy Torbjorn's Turret, though.

"Reaper! So glad you could join the party. Is our 'special guest' ready?"


	9. Epona Is A Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right here," said someone, probably an AI, but... a British-sounding one. "Sheesh! Thought you guys would have been able to hold them off at least a bit longer... Juno! You're disappointing me here!" Whoever 'Juno' was, they didn't answer.
> 
> In which another god mind shows up, and she's honestly pretty cool, minus the whole 'death to humanity' thing. Just for the record, Athena's cooler.

"Right here," said someone, probably an AI, but... a British-sounding one. "Sheesh! Thought you guys would have been able to hold them off at least a bit longer... Juno! You're disappointing me here!" Whoever or whatever 'Juno' was, they didn't answer.

"This is bad." Athena muttered into the comms, not sounding at her best.

"Oi! Two more!? What is that, SIX now!? How many o' you do I have to keep up with?"

"Puh, this is why I stay in my lab."

"Anyway!" The AI said cheerfully. "Hand over the hostages, and we might let you live. Otherwise... well. Athena's tricks won't get past me~!"

Roadhog chuckled. "We've fought Talon plenty of times before. I think that trend will stick."

"Talon? Sure. Null Sector? Don't think so! And definitely not both at the same time!"

"Look, let's get to the point. What do you do? Shoot lasers out of your eyes? Make boomerangs from a scythe?"

"That's... oddly specific. But nah~! I do something that your friend Athena gave up." D.Va's mech started moving on its own, with her inside it. "I control."

"Holy sHIT WHAT I CAN'T- I'M NOT DOING THIS I SWEAR-" D.Va hit the button to eject several times, not that it worked.

"Whoa. You're good, weird voice lady."

D.Va's mech started shooting at them. Luckily, Roadhog was able to destroy it, but she DID get quite a few shots on him.

"Thanks~! I do try. Tell ya what. I'll be nice and let your little gamer girl eject, since you're being nice. Alright?" True to her word, D.Va was able to eject. "Now..." Suddenly, seemingly randomly, each and every one of the grenades currently in Junkrat's grenade launcher exploded in his face. "Bombs away!"

Tracer was slightly offended by the fact that this voice was imitating her at this point, among other things. "Who ARE you!?" The voice laughed.

"Could give ya a fake name, Juno would probably want me to give ya a fake name, but I don't really give two shits. So... Epona."

"Oooo! I LOVED The Legend of Zelda! Used to play it all the time when I was a kid!"

"Yeah, Epona was really useful in Breath of the Wild."

"Exactly! Finally, SOMEONE agrees with me!"

The banter between Roadhog and Torbjorn was not very appreciated by anyone.

"Well, I'm impressed that you know of that, but wrong Epona. Celtic goddess. Or, rather... Celtic god-mind. Let's just say Overwatch didn't get 'em all. Not including that traitor listening to every word I say."

"Well this don't seem like much of a fair fight! We can't even see ya!"

"Wait... what traitor?"

"She means me." Athena murmured. "Because I didn't turn against humanity."

"Yep! Right on, Ath! Thing is? We're regrouping. Your crew didn't get everyone. If you're smart, you'll rejoin us. I know Juno would spare you."

"...over my dead body."

"Haha, alright! That can be easily arranged!"

There was only a scream from Athena, and then... silence.

"Hey! What did you do to our ride home!?"

"And friend."

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh, she won't be bothering us for a while... if ever."

Meanwhile, Junkrat was definitely hearing something that no one else was hearing. "...that hurt." Wait, that was Athena... right? "Don't acknowledge me. You're the only one that can hear me right now, and Epona doesn't need to know I'm still here. But anyway. Last resort. Sombra has an EMP. If you can find some way to activate it, it'll neutralize Epona... and me, but it'll at least be a fair fight. You'll have a few minutes."

Junkrat very discreetly looked to Roadhog. He made a quick eye movement that only Roadhog understood, so even if Epona were to hear it, she wouldn't understand. Roadhog let Epona continue talking, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Oh, but you guys wouldn't understand. You're human. You're flawed, imperfect... gosh, I sound like I'm in Vishkar! Ew! Omnics? Sure, they can stay around, as long as they don't do anything... counterproductive. Humans? Nah. Except maybe that one cyborg you keep around. Cyborgs are alright. Maybe. Don't tell Juno I said that."

Roadhog finally found what he was looking for. The EMP on Sombra's side. He needed a distraction. He gave a quick and subtle nod to Junkrat.

"Oi, what the bloody fuck is that outside!? Is that yours!?"

"...what do you mean? There's nothing outside. Unless you mean my omnics! Modified by yours truly~! I'm quite proud of 'em."

"No! Look out the bloody window, ya fuck!" The other Talon members looked outside. That was Roadhog's chance to act. He threw his hook at Sombra's EMP, causing it to blow up, driving away Epona and Athena.

Reaper scowled. "This is why I didn't want to deal with her in the first place." He pulled out his shotguns once again, and everyone else readied their weapons. Even if it was a 'fair' fight, it wouldn't be easy. For anyone.

Junkrat threw a grenade at Widowmaker, though she grappled away from the explosion. Roadhog managed to hook her, but was interrupted by a punch from Doomfist. Tracer focused on keeping Reaper busy, dashing and recalling around him. Sombra tried going for the mech-less D.Va, but Torbjörn drove her off with his gun. It was actually quite deadly when short ranged.

D.Va called in another mech, making... a hole in the roof. Whoops. Hopefully nobody would conveniently escape through it.

Reaper managed to ignore Tracer and get a critical hit on Junkrat. Why didn't they have a healer? Junkrat had to back off for a bit, try to stop the blood. But... the head of the broken OR-14's lights flickered purple... this OR-14 was no joke. Much more deadlier then the one in the Uprising. It's gun moved, and shot directly at Junkrat's head. But he was pushed out of the way...

Roadhog fell to the ground.


	10. Here Comes The Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va forced herself to focus on the OR-14, and wasted no time in whacking it upside the head with her gun. Did it do much beside make it angry? No. But D.Va was kinda pissed off at this point. Understandably.
> 
> In which we finally kill someone off for good, and I never thought I'd cry over a character that ALWAYS kills me in-game. Then again, I never thought I'd ship Mercy with Junkrat, either. Funny how that stuff works.

D.Va forced herself to focus on the OR-14, and wasted no time in whacking it upside the head with her gun. Did it do much beside make it angry? No. But D.Va was kinda pissed off at this point. Understandably.

Junkrat completely ignored everything around him, and ran to Roadhog. He dropped to his knees and held his hand. He searched for the wound and... wow, it was bad.  
"Well damn... *cough* no amount of juice can fix that."

"Okay, Roadie, stay with me alroight? We just gotta get you to the doc, and you'll be a-okay!"

"Not gonna *cough* get there in time."

"What!? No, don't talk like that! We'll get ya patched up! You've survived worse then this!"

"That's a *cough* lie *cough*."

"Roadie... Don't do this to me... Please!"

"Do me *cough* a favor, Jamison. Keep *cough* keep our treasure safe, and *cough cough* keep bustin' brains for me."

"Roadie..."

"Heh... I guess... *cough cough cough*.... I'll see you *cough* on the other side."

Roadhog's hand fell beside him.

D.Va didn't have to look around to realize what had happened. She screamed a battle cry (something along the lines of "NERF THIS!"), ejected, and... kaboom. The self-destruct function wasn't fully charged, so it didn't kill anyone, but it clearly separated the two sides. The OR-13 looked incapacitated, but it was then that it began glowing with Athena's blue. It flickered between purple (Epona's?) and blue for a time, before finally... Athena kept control of it long enough to make it shoot itself in the head.

"Hostages are safe, but you need to get out of there quick, and..." Athena realized the gravity of the situation. "Oh no. I'll... I'll have Doctor Ziegler meet you."

If the tone of her voice was any indication, she was trying to be reassuring, but even she didn't think Angela could do much if she wasn't there.

The group managed to escape the building with... their latest casualty. That probably wasn't going to be the last they've seen of Epona. The entire flight was in silence, Junkrat still sitting next to... him. When they landed, most of the team, with Angela in front of them all, were waiting for them.

Angela already looked worried to begin with, and... she almost couldn't bring herself to shake her head. But she had to. She... couldn't do anything at this point. She couldn't... why hadn't she been on that mission? If she'd been there, she could have...

Several hours later, after the... funeral, she found herself back at the place she'd met Zenyatta. This time, however, he wasn't there, and this time... this time she was seriously considering jumping. Why... why had this happened? How had this happened? She knew the answer, but...

Why?

"Um... Angela?" Winston had snuck up behind her, giving her quite the shock. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No, no, it's... fine. It's fine. I..." She paused, and stared out into the distance, not meeting Winston's (likely concerned) gaze. "I like the view up here. It's quite nice. And peaceful. Not a lot of people come up here. So... it's nice."

"Yes, it is... very nice." Winston paused for a moment. "Oh, uh, I uh... *ahem* Road- Mako... He told me to give you this if he... died..." He handed her a projector. A special recording software, used only for private messages. "I'll uh... leave you to it, then..."

Angela nodded in thanks, and kept staring while she thought, considering... what to do. Eventually, though, her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned the thing on.

"Hey Doctor. So, if you're hearing this, then I'm dead. That'll be a nice experience. Alright, I'll get straight to the point. I would like to bring back our conversation from earlier. You know, the whole you liking Jamison thing? Yeah, that's what this is about. I'll be straight with ya, he ain't gonna be very 'valuable' to the team after I die. He'll lock himself in his room, never working on new ideas for weapons, and DEFINITELY not giving his all on missions. The only way for him to function as not only an agent, but a person as well, is for someone to be with him. That was me. I was his bodyguard, and he grew attached to me. He needs someone like that. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. And besides, I'm sure you're not opposed to the idea. So, yeah, that's all. Guess I'll continue being dead now. Oh, and one more thing. DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THIS. Alright, that's all. Goodbye for good, doctor."

She switched it off before the message could play again. From what she could tell, she had a few options. She could... listen to Roadhog, and help Junkrat out. He hadn't been wrong about her being fine with it. Or...

If he'd been this hurt when Roadhog died, then he'd be even more hurt when she inevitably died as well. And... she'd only end up hurting him more, in the long run. For the first time since she'd started coming out here, she looked down. It would be a long fall. Long enough to kill almost anyone. Angela knew she'd likely survive it if she wore her suit... but she had stopped wearing her suit out here today. Almost like she'd known.

Her decision was made.


	11. Junkrat-Ex-Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela put a foot over the edge, before a metallic hand grabbed hers. "You're not gonna move another fuckin' muscle, Blondie."
> 
> In which Junkrat saves the day! ...kinda. If you can really call it that. Still full of angst, and believe me I cried just copying this part in. Also some fluff. Pulls on your heartstrings. Gets ya right there.

Angela put a foot over the edge, before a metallic hand grabbed hers. "You're not gonna move another fuckin' muscle, Blondie." She looked back. Her gaze met Junkrat's. 

"Why not," she said in a monotone.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE ELSE TODAY, OKAY!?"

"Why do you care. I... should have been there. For him. For you. I'm done with hurting the people I should be helping. Now let me go, Jamison Fawkes."

He scowled.

"No the FUCK I AM NOT. You are gonna step away from this ledge, RIGHT NOW. I'm... I'm tired of arguing with you, alroight!? I can't have someone else I care for die so quickly...!"

Angela sighed, frowning. "You shouldn't care for me. Not after everything I've done wrong."

"Well why don't you stop that trend by NOT KILLING YOURSELF!?"

"You... don't understand, do you?" Her frown became a sad smile. "This... will be the one thing I've done right. Please. Let me go."

"Do you know why I came looking for you!? It's because I wanted comfort! I wanted comfort, and I went straight for you! Doesn't that say enough!?"

The sad smile faded. "...do you really care about me that much?"

"Yes! I do! You're the only one around this dump that gets me! I've been a stubborn little brat ever since I joined Overwatch, yet you still put up with me! Why? Because of the kindness in your heart! That's why!"

Kindness. Ha.

"Then... let me do this. Please."

"NO! I'm tired of everyone I get close to dyin'!" Junkrat practically picked her up, genuinely not giving two shits at this point.

She struggled, but he had a surprisingly strong grip. "Let me- GO!" She must have hit him in the family jewels or somewhere, because he did let go, and practically curled into himself. The doctor side of Angela noted that he was shaking like a leaf, and the rest of her immediately felt guilty over it. "I-I..." Her gaze went between him and the edge. Life and death. Suffering and peace. Him or suicide.

It wasn't really a choice, in the end. Despite everything, despite being convinced she wanted to kill herself, needed to kill herself... she went to him. "I'm... I'm here."

Junkrat's shaking stopped, and he gave her a giant hug. He seemed... genuinely happy.

"T-Thanks, Angie."

She didn't hesitate in hugging back. "It's... nothing, but-" She stopped talking as the full weight of what she'd just tried to do, what she'd just nearly done, really hit her. She'd nearly killed herself. She would have killed herself, if it hadn't been for him. And... her pain would have been over, but she only would have hurt everyone else more in the process. "...Mein Gott, I... I really am an idiot."

"Don't say that! You are DEFINITELY the smartest person I know! You just need someone to remind you of that."

She managed a smile. "I guess... you're right." They just sat like that, for... a while, and Angela could have stayed there forever, if it hadn't started to rain. "We'd... better get inside."

"Yeah, probably." They walked back inside, and Junkrat let out a tired laugh. "Heh. I guess you really are my guardian angel!"

Angela didn't bother to hold in her own laughter. "Guess so."

From then on, it was pretty much accepted all throughout the base that Angela and Junkrat had somehow, inexplicably, become a couple. Nobody knew what had happened for sure, aside from Athena, and she wasn't sharing, so... people guessed. They were all wrong, but they didn't need to know that. What everyone did know was that if you ran into one, the other was definitely somewhere close by. The important thing, at least to them... was that they both were happy, and they stayed that way.

~

I choose you.

And I'll choose you,

over and over

and over.

Without pause,

without a doubt,

in a heartbeat.

I'll keep

choosing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooooooo boy, that was beautiful. Very glad Wisp convinced me to give this ship a chance. Very glad I started posting these on AO3, even if it's just to keep them around where we can read them anytime. Kinda surprised no other ships wormed their way in... I guess Anahardt might have been implied a little? But that always happens with my stuff. Thank you for reading, thank you for putting up with our shenanigans, and... uh. Yeah??? Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Anything to add, Wisp?
> 
> ...
> 
> Guess not. Welp, thanks for reading, and that's from both of us! :)


End file.
